koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ericard
Sarah Manley Hey thanks! I got plenty more things for He Jin ;). Oh by the way, do you accept crossovers or is it not allowed on the wiki? ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 17:04, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Han Dynasty Hey, want to help me make the Han with me? You can include you're own officers, plus a few other officers that were used in the original game. Perhaps even, you can help with the battles! ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 19:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Han, yes. It's a great Ideas. I will help if there is anything to fill.User_talk:Ericard 13:34, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks! I'm currently making the Dynasty Warriors 3 Fan On expansion pack. This will include a crossover with an anime/visual novel game. ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 22:15, March 6, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you have an MSN? ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 22:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, then what can we use to comminicate? XD ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:47, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Woah, how did you-... Yeah, I do now XD I just installed it! ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Im starting to move the stuff I added. By the ways, my email is seagullproductions@hotmail.com ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 01:54, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Map Yes I did made the map :). ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 15:34, March 10, 2011 (UTC) An honour sacrifice is sometimes needed for victory. ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 04:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC Okay... I think putting the pages where the officers already exist is kinda pointless. Why can't we just leave them alone and create our own officers without putting "Warrior" infront of their name? It would make things so much easier and less stressful. ~Antelope/Valencia~ . | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 02:53, March 21, 2011 (UTC) But isn't that useless? We could just link it to the Koei wiki. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 03:58, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm the head of this wiki and we gotten close to 5,000 articles! When we had 200 of them, we already had alot of people. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 15:05, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to plan for some stuff for the new DW10 article. Have any ideas? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 00:20, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you can add Jin. And yeah, I know, I read on the DW3 Intro. Why tho? ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 16:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Your wiki looks very good in general, but there are a few tweaks it would need to be eligible for the spotlight. You would need to drop the main page edit protection to only block edits from anonymous users and new accounts. You would also need to customize the community corner on the Wiki Activity page (there is a text link to edit it in the box). There are 75 articles that . Please let me know on my talk page when you have taken care of these details. -- Wendy (talk) 18:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Great job! I've added your wiki to the approved spotlight list. Generally it takes anywhere from 2-6 weeks for the spotlights to be scheduled and appear; I will remove the wiki from the list when the spotlight goes live. -- Wendy (talk) 02:05, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Interested in DVD product Hey Ericard, I am interested in Three kingdoms 2010 DVD product. Where r u in the world? Can you send this to US? Please send me some details to ternglim@hotmail.com Thank you. 05:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you following me? I first see you here, then on YouTube, then on MY wiki... then on the KOEIwarriors forum... I feel like you are following me... It's kinda scary XD ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 05:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Abseloute nuts! :3 ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 17:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you help me make the characters of Han? I'm working on He Jin at the moment, but i need help with Zhu Jun and Huangfu Song. If you can, can you help make He Jin's half sister He Lingsi? There are a few more Han characters I need done. It's here: Zhang Wen Lu Xie Fu Xie Yuan Pang Thanks :3 ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 20:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Depends on how much time you have. If not, you can jump in later. ~Sereniama~ | Page ▪ Talk ▪ | 23:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) inquiry looking to purchase the box set you showed pictures of... 2 questions... does it play on us format ntsc and how much? my email address is rdebs812@gmail.com, thanks Hi, I've understand the terms and policy. Email to allenklerris78@hotmail.com and discuss about the shipping. How much do you sell three kingdom boxset, can you email me at rossovolvano@gmail.com ? Thx. Can we talk? email:jameshg81@yahoo.com Spotlight Image Hi. I can't change the art myself. Is there something wrong with what they used? I can ask the people who make the spotlights, but it would help to know why you want it changed. -- Wendy (talk) 03:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) English DVD of ROTK hey i was hoping to buy the DVD some time in the future and I was wondering where to buy it from and the price? yessasia doesnt have it in english =/ also if you know anything about buying "all men are brothers" (aka water margin) with english subs, it would be really appreciated. Three Kingdoms DVD set Hello, where oh where can I purchase this DVD set? My E-mail is debugojira@gmail.com, please send me details of how I can buy this set! Thank you so much, Ben